This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aim 1: Compare patients with insomnia to matched controls on neuropsychological test performance. Specific Aim 2: Compare patients with insomnia to matched controls on FMRI measures of brain function during cognitive challenges Specific Aim 3: Within the insomnia cohort, correlate FMRI BOLD signal during each task to performance.